


Assurance

by squidwart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Headcanon, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidwart/pseuds/squidwart
Summary: *ALTHOUGH BEING A LITTLE CANON-DIVERGENT THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE MOST RECENT EPISODES OF AOT. READ WITH CAUTION* (Not to mention a lot of smut hehe)You and your younger brother fled the underground when you were young after witnessing the brutal murder of your parents. After fending for yourselves for a few years within Wall Maria you finally turn 18, join the Survey Corps and leave your brother in Foster Care. What could you say? The Survey Corp just has really good benefits, free college, housing, healthcare, and not to mention life insurance. If you can make it long enough before dying in battle, your brother would get enough money to support him into his 20's. A plan that is nothing but wins in your book. This all seems painless enough until you meet Captain Levi Ackerman, suddenly your plan gets a lot more difficult.
Relationships: Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Attack Titan/Annie Leonhardt, Attack Titan/Eren Yeager, Attack Titan/Hange Zoë, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble & Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is your first day In cadet training. With introductions out of your way you settle in with your not-so friendly roommate and somehow already get into trouble with the Commanders. Good job.

As you step down off the wagon, the bright sun forces its way into your eyes. Using one hand to block the light you turn around and sift through the luggage to find your bag. As your eyes adjust to the light you can finally make out the name tag on on of the bags

“F/N L/N” Ah there it is.

As you pick it up you suddenly realize how much larger it seems compared to the rest of the uniform brown totes. As you slug it over your shoulder, someone puts their arm around you.

“Ah look at this F/N what a lovely day to sell your soul to the government.”

As soon as you hear the voice you know who it is. “Ha, yeah no kidding Sasha, I can’t believe you actually wound up here. You do realize this isn’t exactly gonna be a cake walk. If you don’t do well you’re not going to be able to join-”

“OH MY GOD CAKE I TOTALLY FORGOT!!”

She takes her arm off your shoulder and rummages through her bag before pulling out a small slice of fruit cake, wrapped in paper. It's pretty crumbled, but you know Sasha well enough to know she couldn't care less about the way food looks. As long as it is edible, it's going in her mouth. Despite her obvious happiness over her rediscovery, she unwrapped the paper and holds the cake out to you.

“Want some?” She says with gusto

“‘I’ll pass” You say with a chuckle. Her generosity is by far her best quality. When you were at your lowest point with your brother. Starving, dying, sleeping on the streets, you were forced into reliving the ways of the underground and stealing whatever you could, whenever you could. Sasha, at the time, was a little on the chubbier side and very obviously oblivious to her surroundings. She was an easy target. You ran past her swiping the basket of bread out of her hands and began weaving your way between the buildings. “Wait! Stop!” You could hear the desperation in the sound of her voice but you didn’t have a choice. Your adrenaline spiked and the familiar feeling of fear filled you as the sound of your shoes against the stone path echoed through the alley. After running for a few minutes you turned a final corner and slumped against the wall but as soon as you sat down you looked right and saw a pair of shoes next to you. As you wearily looked up and, much to your surprise, you found Sasha holding two scones out to you with a smile. Ever since then you have felt indebted to her never-ending kindness.

You guys begin walking down with the rest of the group. As everyone reached the barracks you were organized into neat single file lines by last name. As soon as you realized you were not going to be bunked with Sasha a pit fell in your stomach, regardless you went to your assigned line near the end and waited to be paired with your roommate. Three men and one woman all came marching to the front of the lines and everything fell silent.

“Hello Cadets!” The older bald gentleman said “How are all of you today?”

A few weak “good”s came out from the lines as the woman in the glasses stifled a laugh and pursed her lips.

“Oh, how nice." he politely gestures, "I DON"T CARE. That was rhetorical." his voice rings in your ears. “I am Commander Sadies, the head of the Cadet Corps.I wish I could say it was a pleasure meeting you all but that would be a lie. I can already tell who will be on their way to the fields by the end of the week.”

The people around all look in shock, a few mumbles exchange before he interrupts as he begins his introduction of the people next to him. “These people” He says gesturing with his arm “are the Heads of the Scouts. If you are stupid, insane or have a deathwish you will join them. Erwin Smith” he says standing next to a tall blonde man, “is the smartest dumbest man I have ever met and he will lead you with the greatest command I have ever seen.”

Commander Sadies takes another step right to the only woman in the group. Her eyes are wide, and piercing, as if taking in every inch of every person in the crowd that faces her. Her eyes lock with yours and you stare in shock right back as the Commander continues his introduction. “Commander Hange.. Well, I'm pretty sure she’s clinically insane. Sleep with one eye open when she is around otherwise you might wake up with a kidney missing.” She smirks and softly giggles to herself, damn this bitch never seems to blink.

Sadies continues to the last man. Despite being shorter than a good chunk of the Cadets, he stands with a glare that is somehow scarier than Commander Hange’s “ And Captain Levi, you might have heard of already. His nickname is ‘Humanity’s strongest soldier’ and I am here to tell you that is absolutely true. If this man told me to get on my knees I would do it in a heartbeat and I stongly suggest you do the same.”

Commander Hange breaks out into laughter before shouting loud enough for the whole yard to hear: “Even if you did get on your knees Sadies, you would still be taller than Levi!” The Cadets all stop and stare in shock, unsure of how to react. Hange continues to laugh harder and you can see the look of death in the Short Captain's eyes as she knowingly ignores his non-verbal threat. But before anyone is stabbed the stocky blonde Commander, whatever his name is, nudges Hange and she falls silent. Sadies continues. "They are here to pick out future scouts from you lot, since they are low on members. I expect every one of you to show off your best and fight with every ounce of your being. In the end, this is life or death don't forget that, runts." He pauses, shifts his tone and claps his hands together. "Well, now that intros are out of the way, lets get everyone settled in!"

Sadies looks back into the crowd and motions for an older soldier, unnotable of rank, to come to him. The soldier carries a few pieces of paper before announcing the pairings for the barracks. The leaders take their leave as you zone out while the long list of names are read out.

“Connie...er with Eren..”

"Armin… with Jean Kir…"

You only perk up when you hear Sasha’s name called “Sasha Brause with Mikasa Ackerman” you watch them find each other and walk away. The girl Mikasa seems intense, stone cold face with dark black hair and a red scarf around her neck. A little hot for a scarf right now, you think.

Next your name is read, “F/N L/N with Annie Leonhart” You look around and meet eyes with a lean blonde girl. She is strikingly pretty and just as unapproachable as that girl Mikasa. You both walk towards the entrance of the barracks and head to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I know it is short but there will be longer ones coming very soon :)


	2. New Beginnings (pt 2)

You follow behind Annie into your room. She tosses her bag on her bed and immediately lays down.

“Not gonna unpack?”

“No.” She says turning her back to you.

You lay down your own bag on your bed then unzip the tote revealing packs of snacks and drinks. There’s only one way this could have ended up here.

“Sasha! What the hell?.” You mumble frustrated under your breath.

Having peaked her interest Annie turns back toward you and leans up, peering over and sees what you have discovered. She chuckles to herself and lays on her back once again. 

“I was wondering why your bag was so big. I really thought you were going to be one of those annoying girls who brought a bunch of clothes just to realize you couldn’t wear them.”

“Ha, yeah no. I thought maybe my winter jacket was making it bulky but nope, apparently I am just another pawn in Sasha’s storage.” You roll your eyes.

“Well, you do realize when they check our bags for paraphernalia and all of that will be confiscated. Plus you’ll get in trouble for having it in the first place.” She continues to look up at the ceiling while flicking a metal lighter open and closed.

“Shit, I have to get rid of this then.” You head out of the room to look for Sasha, leaving the bag on the bed. Walking down the hall you realize how much bigger this place is than you first thought. A labyrinth of identical halls and doors, the only differentiating factor being the knots in the wood and the changing sounds of the creaky floor. You knock on the first door next to yours and a girl with red hair opens it and looks at you questioningly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I am looking for my friend, never mind.” You say, embarrassed and annoyed that you have to be doing this in the first place. 

You continue down using a different search method. You walk the halls yelling out her name, hoping she will hear you in her room. But right as you’re about to call out another time you hear a door open behind you, you turn around quickly.

“Sasha you insatiable whore! I can’t believe you filled my-” Your sentence is cut off when you see Captain Levi glaring at you from inside the door frame.

“Oh! C-Captain, I am so sorry sir, I was just looking for my friend, I didn’t mean to be so loud I apologize!” As you are stumbling over your words he glares at you with icy eyes, he is very clearly not amused. From behind him you hear another unknown voice.

“Levi. Get in here, stop harassing the recruits.” 

The voice is low and calm, but also strong and unwavering. It sends shivers down your spine.

“C’mon Erwin, this Brat is going around being annoying. they clearly think they did a good enough job unpacking that they can already run off and socialize.”

Your eyes go wide at his accusation and you start to panic. “N-No! No that isn’t true! She just- I just- I need to give my friend something! It’s Important!” But before you could even attempt to convince him Commander Hange comes around the corner with a brown bag in hand.

“Oh Leviiii!” She coos she approaches. “Guess what I just found!” Levi turns his attention to her and you suddenly realize she’s carrying your tote. Snacks practically dropping out as Hange brings it closer. Your mouth drops open and you have to stop yourself before reflexively blaming Sasha. “When I was doing room-search I found this bag full of snacks! I figured you’d love to handle the Cadet who owns this.” She turns to you, “Oh! Hello! You’re the pretty little lady from earlier! Nice to officially meet you!” She reaches for your hand and shakes it wildly, your face turns even more red than it already was. “What’s your name gorgeous?”

“F/N L/N.”

“Tsk.” Levi groans, “Well your pretty little lady here is obviously the owner of that bag.” He looks at you and somehow he feels so much taller than he is. You gulp down an empty pocket of air and scratch the back of your neck before turning to Hange.

“Yes Commander I apologize. I didn’t realize that I wouldn’t be able to eat all of it before the wagon ride here was over.” 

Your response obviously amused Hange as once again she was laughing to herself, this made you feel a lot better until you felt a strong gaze burning at the side of your head. You turn your attention to Levi slowly and hang your head. “I am sorry sir I promise this won't happen again.”

“It’s Captain. You cadets need to stop calling me shit that ages me; and you bet your ass it won't happen again. You haven’t been here for more than two hours and you've already earned yourself kitchen cleaning duty for the first two weeks.” To your surprise, Hange interrupts and adds to your punishment. 

“Yes, right, not only that but you are going to help me and Moblit with our experiments!” She adds with a little too much cheerfulness for your taste.

Levi laughs approvingly before they both send you away with the remaining contents of your bag.

\--------

As you enter your room Sasha runs up behind you.

“Hey F/N! There you are!”

As soon as she gets to you she sees the fury burning in your eyes.

“Ah” She chuckles nervously “I see you found what I put in your bag.” 

You turn around angrily, walk into your room and set your bag down on your bed once again. Sasha sits next to it and leans against the wall. “Where’s your roommate?” She says looking around the room. 

“How would I know.” You think back to the interaction you had earlier with her and the literal cold shoulder that she turned to you. “She doesn’t exactly seem like the type to have a lot of friends so I wonder why she’s already gone.” Looking behind you, you notice Annies empty bag underneath her bed. Hm. So she did end up unpacking. You scoff a little. She could have at least helped hide your little issue. 

“Yeah Mikasa is also a little standoffish, she doesn’t seem mean though. The only thing she said to me was that she had to find some guy named Eren after she unpacked. I'm assuming it's her boyfriend.”

Boyfriend huh? The thought of having one in the Military seemed kind of odd to you. No one has very much freetime, let alone privacy given the constant supervision of the Commanders. The chance of any physical intimacy is slim to none.

“So, where did you put the goodies huh? Did you find a good hiding spot?” She crawls over and brightly looks at you with a grin.

“No Sasha I did not in fact. Commander Hange did our room-check while I was out looking for you and she confiscated it all.” You look over and see Sasha with the look of absolute dejection. She hangs her head down. “Not only that but because of you I got kitchen duty for two weeks, AND I have to help that psychotic Commander with some experiments." Sadies' warnings reverbirate in your mind. "If tomorrow you don’t find me, forget me, I’m already dead by the hands of Hange.” 

Sasha, still slumped over, hair hanging down in front of her face, starts to sniffle.

“Oh, Sasha, no I’m sorry don’t cry.” You sit next to her and put your hand on her head. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I took the blame because I wanted to keep you out of trouble. Though you do owe me big time now.” Another sniffle comes from her and you hear a mumble from under her breath. "You gotta speak up Sash' I can't hear you." 

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU! THE FOOD F/N! THE FOOD! What am I going to do now?” She says shooting her head up. “I HAVE NOTHING. I'M GOING TO STARVE!”

You throw your head back and sigh. “Yeah, okay, that makes more sense.” You stand up and reach your hand out to her. “It’s almost dinner time so how about we head down to the cafeteria and maybe you'lll feel better after you eat, yeah?” She leans up and wipes her last tear away and nods in agreement. 

In the cafeteria the sun set peeks through the windows, leaving a warm orange hue splayed across the tables. As people file in you see Annie sitting with two boys. One a stocky blonde with a RBF as intense as her own, and another lanky brunette with much softer features, and softer eyes as well.

“Oh look!” Sasha points to the chow line where Mikasa stands closely next to two chatting boys. “Lets go over there, maybe she can introduce us.” She grabs your arm and pulls you to the group. 

“Hey! Mikasa!” She shouts across the cafeteria.

Mikasa's attention is turned towards you, along with the two boys standing next to her. As you approach your eyes meet with the smaller blonde boy. He looks so much like your brother, if he was older of course. It’s already been almost two weeks since you’ve seen Roman but there's not a day that goes by that you don’t worry. You realize you’ve zoned out a little too late as Sasha waves her hand in front of your face.

“Uhhh, hello? Walls to F/N, are you there?” 

You zone back in and look at the blonde boy. You must have been staring for a while because his face is bright red. “Oh! I’m sorry, you just remind me of someone. Sorry, heh.” You chuckle awkwardly and rub the back of your neck.

Sasha gives you a confused look and nods slowly. “Right,” she says, dragging out the word and bringing the attention back to her. “Uhm,anyways like I was saying. This is Mikasa Ackerman, she’s my roomie.” Sasha pats you on the back and, with her usual enthusiasm, introduces you. “And this is my friend F/N L/N. I promise she’s a lot tougher than she looks!” 

“Cool, thanks Sasha” You roll your eyes for what seems like the millionth time today.

Ignoring your remark, the brunette boy speaks up. “I’m Eren Yeager! NIce to meet you! And this,” he points to the blonde boy, whose cheeks are still slightly flushed red, “Is Armin Arlert.”

“Nice to meet you guys!” Sasha has always managed to be outgoing and bubbly no matter the situation, not that you aren’t capable yourself, but since leaving your friends behind in the underground meeting new people hasn’t exactly been a priority. “Hey, is it okay if we eat with you guys? You are the first people we’ve been able meet so far.”

“Yeah! Of course it’s okay!” Armin finally speaks up. His eyes light up and once again you see Roman, this time in his blue eyes. For being considerably older Armin has the same childlike look that you adore in your brother. You can only hope that never changes for either of them.

After getting their food you follow everyone to a table that sits yet another pair of boys. Eren greets them warmly as you sit beside Sasha.

“This is Connie, my roommate, and this is Jean, he bunks with Armin.” Jean gives you guys a smirk and a one-finger salute, and Connie gives you a simple hello. The seven of you sit and eat.  
\------------  
Hours later you, Connie, Sasha, and Jean are the last ones in the Dining Hall. Sasha by now has finished the scraps of everyones’ leftover food and Armin, Eren, and Mikasa have long gone to bed.

“Well,” Connie says, finally standing up. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so we should probably get to sleep.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Jean joins Connie as they bid their adieu . As you wave them off Sasha turns and gives you an all too familiar smirk.

“So.” She raises her eyebrows.

“So?”

“You know.. Armin!”

“Armin? What about Armin? I’m not following.”

“Oh really? Is that so huh? Mrs.stare-wide-eyed-for-half-an-hour.”

“Oh my Walls Sasha. NO. You got the wrong idea. I told the truth, he just looks like someone I know.”

“I don’t believe that for a split second F/N. You don’t know anyone but me."

“Bullshit Sasha, I'll have you know I have plenty of friends” You scoff (knowing fully well that you in fact are the one spewing bullshit) then picking up your tray and taking it to the trash can. "I am this c;pse to wiping that smug look off your face, you have no idea."

“Alright, alright, whatever you say, but I am not letting this go.” She says walking with you.

“Okay Sasha, whatever makes you feel better. Anyway, we should probably get to bed too, I’m surprised no one has scolded us for being awake still to be honest."

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Alrighty, well I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight girly!” Sasha sends you off with a hug and heads into the dark on the other end of the dining hall. You turn around and start towards your room but just as you turn around you run right into a hard white surface.

“What the fuck-” You take a step back and grab your head. You realize that the random appearing wall is no wall at all; but rather, the Leprechaun Captain himself, Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! I told you this chapter would be longer ;). I probably wont get another chapter in for couple of days because I have a lot to do this weekend butttt I will be trying my best to write as much as possible and hopefully by Mon I will have chapter 3 out. Chapter 3 will have more action and substance than this chapter as a lot of this one was character introduction. Keep and eye out and thank you for reading!


	3. A burning feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain's eyes seem to come upon you many times in a day. It's hard to ignore even when training with your comrades.

As you regain your balance your eyes focus on the Captain in the dim light.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Shit. That’s right, you’re on cleaning duty. You need a plan, and fast.

“Whattt? This isn’t the kitchen! How’d I end up here? Silly me! Welp, I’d better get to the kitchen. Thanks for the chat Cap’!” You turn around and swiftly make your way into the kitchen.

What the fuck was that? That was the dumbest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. Holy Walls sometimes I hate you F/N.

Shaking your head you push open the door and find the mess that awaits. Nearly a hundred food-caked trays lay stacked on one another, the pots, pans and baking sheets sit in the sink. Walking in further shows every splatter of food on the walls and gas stove. Some of the splatters have an odd green tint to them. This, combined with the fact that they are obviously dried onto the walls means they are surely not from tonight's dinner. Beginning to feel the day’s events bog down your body and mind, you figure it’s best to just get this over and done with. You take a deep breath, roll up your sleeves and get to work.  
\------------------------  
“Oi. Brat.” You feel your shoulder shaking roughly. You groan angrily and wave your hand, signaling whatever is interrupting your sleep to go away. “Get up. Now. They need to start breakfast soon.” You ignore the disembodied voice until you hear footsteps fading away. At last, peace and quiet.

Then it hits you. A thousand tiny needles hitting your body running from the top of your head, down your back then leaking onto your feet. Your eyes dart open as the chair shoots out from under you, leaving your body to free fall onto the concrete floor.

Staring wide eyed at the ceiling, you try to regain the breath that was knocked out of you. Suddenly, Captain Levi’s face pops into your vision. “Good, you’re awake. Get up.” You hear his footsteps fade away once again. 

You prop yourself up on your elbows and look down. You are covered in water. Wait, water? 

That little chipmunk looking ass woke you up by trying to drown you in water? Oh he’s going down.

Any ounce of drowsiness you had before, instantanly leaves your body as you get to your feet and furiously head in the direction of the sound of Levi’s footsteps. Pushing the door to the dining hall open, you march to where Levi sits, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book. You slam either of your hands on the table next to him, he looks up at you with his usual icy glare.

“What is your fucking problem? You could have just woken me up like a goddamn normal person? I did what you asked with no hesitation and I have been up all night alone doing a 3 person job all for Sasha’s stupid fucking snacks!” 

As soon as the words left your mouth you wish you could have taken them back. You yelled at a superior. You ratted out Sasha. You really are the dumbest fucking bitch in the walls. 

Your facial expressions lighten and the fury you felt dissipates into shame and regret. 

“Tsk.” He rests his book on the table and looks away from you. “You needed a shower. You smelled like shit.”

You lean off the table and turn away before taking a breath and speaking. “Uhm I’m sorry. Please forget what I said about Sasha, I’ll keep taking the punishment, it’s my fault for not noticing that she put it in my bag in the first place.”

Levi takes another sip of his tea and crosses his legs. “Go get ready. Breakfast is in an hour.”

You take his lack of a response as agreement, and start towards your room.

“Oh, also.” He says, making you stop in your tracks. “Next time, make sure you aren’t flashing everyone before you rush into a public place.”

You look down and see that indeed your white camisole, now soaking wet, is completely see-through, only your black under-wire bra blocking Levi from seeing you bare from the waist up. Blood rushes to your cheeks. You’re too embarrassed to say anything, you just cross your arms over your chest and scurry out of the dining hall.  
\-----------------------  
An hour and some later you are bathed and dried. You place your hair up into a ponytail and pull out a few pieces from the sides to frame your face. It took you a solid 20 minutes to get the straps from your uniform on but with a little help from Annie you eventually figured it out.

“This really is some kinky shit” You say to Annie, as you admire yourself in the mirror. “You think Erwin is into this whole leather strap get-up? There’s definitely gotta be some perverted secrets hiding in those eyebrows of his.”

Annie gives a genuine laugh at that comment, the first one you’ve heard from her since you got here. Maybe she’s warming up to you.

“I think you should pay him a visit and find out for yourself F/N. Working with all these young cadets all the time I’m sure he wouldn’t pass up on tasting some fresh meat like you.”

“Dear Walls Annie, you make it sound so gross, like he’s a titan or something.”

She takes a second before responding. “Yeah, wouldn’t that be so horrible” She says, sounding oddly sarcastic.

“Why’d you say it like that?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, you just said it weird.”

“I didn’t say it weird, you said it weird.”

“ What are you even saying?” You chuckle, “Are you smoking Campanula or something?”

“The fuck is that?”

You pause a beat. “Nothing,” You shake your head. “don’t worry about it.”

“No, now I need to know!” She takes a step forward. “C’mon spill. What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing. Drop it.”

“No F/N the more to tell me to drop it the more I want to know what it is, tell me.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll tell you what Campanula is if you tell me why you said what you said so weird.”

She side eyes you intensely. “Touche.” she holds out her hand to you “this never happened, right”

“What never happened?” You both smile as you reach out and shake her hand.

“Alrighty you shady fucker, let’s go get breakfast.”  
\-------------------  
After eating, everyone is divided into groups for training. You remember the schedule posted for today in the dining hall:

29/06/845 Schedule  
07:00-07:15 Warm up  
07:15-09:00 Endurance Training  
09:00-11:00 Strength Training  
11:00-11:35 Lunch  
11:40-14:00 Combat Training  
14:00-15:30 ODM Balance Testing  
15:30- Cool Down  
15:45-16:45 Duties  
17:00-18:00 Dinner  
18:00-20:00 Duties/ Req. Activities  
20:00-22:00 Free Time  
22:00- Lights out

It’s a loaded day. And you don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon.

Your mood immediately lifts when you’re grouped in with Sasha. She makes her way over to you with a wide grin, sprinting past the other members of your group. You give her a short hug and a laugh as the others join you. You know most everyone here, actually. Aside from you and Sasha, the group is Berdholt (one of the boys Annie sits with, she introduced you guys earlier), Armin, and a girl named Ymir. 

For the most part the group seems to be a good fit. Ymir, much like some other cadets you know, is a little anti-social but seems to be a team-player when it counts. But it doesn’t seem to be the same for some other groups. 

You hear some yelling back and forth from across the yard and are shocked to see Mikasa arguing with Commander Sadies. The group is listening closely, trying to make out what they are saying when suddenly Mikasa hooks Sadie’s foot with her own, and slams his head into the ground. Your group stares in shock, but it seems somehow you guys are the only group to have noticed until Sadie’s is already on the ground. 

Mikasa runs to Eren in another group and they all stare at her in disbelief.

Commander Sadies rubs the back of his head and storms off, leaving the other leaders to initiate the day’s tasks. Sadie’s stomps past your group, mumbling.

“Fine fucking kid brat, just be in a fucking group with your boyfriend if you want it that bad. God am I really that out of shape that I can just be taken down by a girl?”

“Oh Walls, Mikasa.” Armin starts laughing to himself. That girl really is something else.  
\------------  
Together the day goes by fast. You are a little weak in the arms but other than that your time in and above ground, stealing, hunting, and running , has blessed you with strong lungs. Still, by the time lunch rolls around you are sweaty, hungry, and once again, smelly. 

The three of you find a spot in the dining hall along with Eren, Mikasa, Jean, and Connie. Ymir is standing at the doorway looking through the crowd of people for someone and Berdholt disappeared with Annie and Reiner as soon you were let out for lunch.

The conversation around you diverges into what sounds like a million different topics. Eren and Armin are talking about this thing called “The Sea” and how as soon as Eren (or Ereh if you’re Mikasa) eliminates all of the titans he’ll become God or something, Mikasa is listening to them, Connie and Sasha are talking about the weird things they would stick up their noses as kids, Ymir and, oh wow, um girl armin just sat down and well.. well they’re just staring at each other. 

This leaves, you and Jean. And you can literally feel Jean’s pheromones from across the table. He’s blushing really hard for some reason and it isn’t until you hear Annie’s snicker from behind you that you figure out why. You turn around and catch Reiner and Berdohlt giving Jean silly grins, and a thumbs up. They turn around quickly and pretend you somehow didn’t see them. You turn back to Jean who is now blushing even harder.

“Uhm.. Are you okay? You look a little red there Jean.”

“What? Oh, haha, yeah I’m great just hot from working out you know. You get it, you’re hot too. I mean like not you’re hot, but like you’re hot, like sweaty. Oh! But not bad sweaty! Like good sweaty!”

You try so hard to not laugh at this dude but you just can’t hold it in. “Good sweaty?” You say quoting him. “I mean thanks, I guess. I’ve never gotten that compliment before!” 

You’re still laughing and you can see it’s making him feel bad so you force yourself to stop and go to grab his hands that’re resting on the table. He freezes. “Thanks Jean, you’re good sweaty too.” 

The rest of the group looks over, all giving you super weird looks. Jean is blushing, once again, and Sasha looks the most shocked.

“I’VE NEVER SEEN YOU HOLD A BOY’S HAND BEFORE F/N!” She shakes you vigorously by the shoulders.

“Pft” Eren leans back a little on the bench. “You’re 18 and you’ve never held hands with a boy?”

“You haven’t either Ereh” Mikasa butts in.

“Yes I have!”

“No you haven’t. If you had I would know.” Armin adds.

You take your hands away from Jean’s. “Okay not that it matters, you insolent children.. Sasha I’m looking at you,” you side eye her “I have too held hands. In fact, I had a boyfriend in the underg-” You cut yourself off, you can’t let them know. Even if you doubt any of them are dangerous, just the idea of being from the underground throws a lot of people off. You’d lose them just after you got them. “-playground! In the playground, when I was a kid! Yup. His name was Jimmy, and I loved him.” 

The gives you another collective weird, judgmental look, and as if on cue, the bell for ending lunch rings. Thank Walls for that.

Everyone gathers their trays and places them on a table near the exit. As you’re about to do the same you feel a burning sensation on the back of your neck It’s Captain Levi. A pit falls in your stomach when you see the ashy eyes glare into you. All at once everything you’ve said to him, or messed up since you got here is rushing into your memory. You’ve set a fire ablaze in him and you don’t know why. Maybe the way you scolded him in the morning. Or maybe you didn’t clean well enough. But what about your shirt? Your wet shirt he let you be around him in for a time considerably too long for a superior. Anyway, he is beginning to terrify you. Once again, you stay quiet, cross your arms over your chest, and scurry out of the dining hall.


	4. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day of training goes by smoothly and to relax the other cadets and you hang out, and.. make a bet? Hopefully this turns out okay for you.

Combat training went on without a hitch. Once again thanks to the talents of the underground you have developed your own unique and strong fighting style. The only people able to beat you in hand to hand were Mikasa and Reiner. You expected Mikasa, already on her second day she has proven her physical prowess by surpassing everyone in speed and agility; you can’t wait to see what she does with the ODM gear.

Reiner however, took you by surprise. Even Annie you were able to defeat, albeit just barely. However with reiner you just weren’t a match when it came to strength. It was an unfortunate reality you had to face that in some cases muscle mass just overcomes skill. No big deal though, it just means you will have to train harder.

ODM training goes by quickly. For today everyone got tested at balancing one at a time so when it wasn’t your turn you just sat in line and socialized. You did well, unsurprisingly, in the underground you got a hold of the ODM gear when you and your friends mugged a soldier. You took a beating at first, but it only took a few days to get used to maneuvering your body in just that special way.

The only person who didn’t do well is Eren. Who well into the evening is out there trying to stay upright only to fail and crash his face into the dirt. You’d be surprised if that kid got any further than the second week.

-

After Dinner you use your evening duty time to clean up the night's food instead of waiting until right before bed. Sasha, Connie, Jean, and the others sit in the cafeteria still playing cards and chatting.

Their laughter reverberates off the dark logs of the cabin, leaving a fleeting sense of home in its wake. If it weren’t for the sound of the cicadas in the night you could’ve been fooled it was the underground.

You know it isn’t right to remember it fondly. The people you trusted and loved were the ones who hurt you more than you could ever imagine. You wore your heart on your sleeve and they took advantage of it in the most despicable way one could imagine.

Even so, you can’t help but wish you never left. Wish things never changed and wish they were still by your side.

The thoughts of the past sweep you away as you clean and before you know it, you’re wiping the last dish in record time. You push open the door to the dining hall where everyone is still gathered around a table. No one notices you come in but you take it as an opportunity to observe.

The energy in this space is completely different than in the kitchen. Everyone’s smile shines bright in the dimly lit room and their worry-free chatter lifts your spirits. You know these times are fleeting, and you know your life will be short lived. But for now, you can let yourself enjoy the time you have left, with the people you hope to call your friends.

-

The night comes to a close with one final game of Slaptitan between Eren and Connie. Just by a split second Connie wins, slamming his hand down over the titan’s face as Eren reaches to do the same. Both of them have surprisingly quick reaction times.

“Oh what the Underground? Again? That’s the third game I’ve lost tonight! This shit’s rigged.”

Connie scoffs at Eren as he pulls the deck of cards together into a stack. “Eren just say I’m better than you and move on.”

“Wouldn’t you like that Connie.” He rolls his eyes. “I’m just having an off-night. If we were to bet money on a game you’d get your ass beat.” He says standing up and pointing a finger at Connie.

“Oh yeah? All right let's bet. 10 copper pieces you lose.” Connie stands as well to match Eren.

“Hey dim-wits.” Jean enters. “Did you forget where you are? Does it look like any of us have money?” Connie and Eren look to each other.

“We could bet snacks!” Sasha adds.

“Or chores.” You say, rolling your eyes and resting your cheek on your hands

“Or dares.” Annie speaks for the first time, with a smirk.

That seems to peak the boy’s interests. They smile to each other slyly. “Alright,” Connie speaks. “That could be interesting.”

“This isn’t a good idea Ereh.” Mikasa tugs on Eren's shirt.

Ignoring Mikasa Eren joins in. “Okay fine, what the dare?”

Ymir has the same type of twisted ideas as Annie. “Steal something from one of the Commanders.” 

Christa (aka girl armin) gasps at that. “Ymir, what? No! That could get someone in really big trouble.”

“Not anything big, Christa, something small. Like a hair clip or a handkerchief.” 

Your mind directly goes to the piece of fabric that sits tucked in Captain Levi’s shirts. You smile to yourself. It would be fun to see him angry at someone else for once instead of you.

When Jean sees you smile at Ymir's comment, he pipes in. “I like that idea.”

“Me too.” Annie proudly glances to Ymir.

“I don’t know Eren, you're already struggling with some things, I don’t know if it’s a good idea to be getting into any trouble.

Poor Armin means well but that comment sets a fire in Eren. “I’m not struggling Armin, shut up!” He looks back to Connie. “The commanders should see what I am really made of, and so should you Connie. I’m in.”

Connie obviously can’t be more of a wimp than Eren. “I’m in too.” Connie says determinedly

-

After nearly everyone has left, Jean is still with you saying goodnight awkwardly when Captain Levi walks in, and for the first time you’ve felt grateful for his presence because as soon as Levi comes in, Jean wraps up his lengthy goodbye and leaves. 

“It’s awfully late to be starting duties, Reader.” Levi says, wasting no time waiting for Jean to leave.

You turn to the Captain. “They’re done already sir, fear not.” You say with an inauthentic smile.

“Tsk. I thought I told you to stop calling me sir.” 

“Right, my apologies. My duties are already done  _ Captain _ .”

Levi glares at you, the orange hue of the fireplace reflecting off the whites of his eyes, almost making them red. “You sure have quite the attitude for someone who is walking on thin ice. It would be a shame if Hange or Erwin found out that Sasha was truly the one who violated the Military’s terms.”

You shoot daggers at him before letting out a sigh and softening your eyes. “I apologize Captain, it won’t happen again.”

He walks closer to you and for a split second you could have sworn you saw a smirk on his lips. But before you can confirm, it’s gone.

“Let’s go take a look at your work Cadet.” He walks to the kitchen and you follow him close behind.

Levi slowly paces the kitchen, wordlessly taking in his surroundings for a minute before he walks over to a pot hanging on the wall and inspects it. His reflection is distorted in the metal as he peers closer. Levi breathes on the pot creating a small patch of fog on the outside, and wipes it away with his sleeve.

“Not bad Ms.Reader.” He hangs the pot back on the wall. “Who taught you to clean like this?” 

“No one Captain.” Your experience in the underground has made you a bit of a neat freak whenever you are able. “I just don’t like being dirty.”

“Hm.” He says side-eyeing you curiously. “That is all Valeria. You are dismissed.”

Your body instantly relaxes and without hesitation you head to your much desired bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol idk I guess I kind of like this story heres a new chapter a month later yw :) Also I decided to give the reader a name because it makes things flow better, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Until Next time,
> 
> Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I haven't written fan fiction since I was in like 6th grade and now I am in film school and am being forced to learn how to write stories. I am still trying to flesh out my writing style as well as the formatting and AO3 is a still unfamiliar to me. Please be nice lol but any critiques to my writing is welcomed with open arms! And dont worry there will be Levi action within the next few chapters I pinky promise but I want this to be more than JUST smexy stuff. Thanks again!!


End file.
